This invention relates to prosthetic heart valves, and more particularly to the type of prosthetic heart valves that use tissue material for the leaflets of the valve. The invention also relates to methods of making such valves.
There is increasing interest in artificial, prosthetic heart valves that use tissue material for the leaflets of the valve. Such valves tend to be less thrombogenic than mechanical prosthetic heart valves. This can reduce or eliminate the need for a patient who has received such a prosthesis to take anti-coagulant medication on a long-term basis. Tissue-based heart valves may also have other advantages, such as quieter operation. Because of the interest in such valves, improvements to them are greatly desired. Improved methods of making such valves are also sought.